Anhelos
by Minato Sakuma
Summary: Entregarse al que de verdad se ama llega a ser lo mas anhelado aunque solo sea en sueños...¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

**ANHELOS…**

**I**

"Sí que es difícil- pensaba en la soledad de aquella habitación- por muy ligero que se sienta el ambiente, tratar de dar un consejo a quien carga el destino del mundo en sus hombros para reconfortarlo no es fácil… esos frágiles hombros que algún día sucumbirán ante tanto y ante todo, no es sencillo aunado a esa edad en la cual aun no se ha vivido lo suficiente…- se sienta en el borde de la cama- yo… gracias a ella pude llevar una vida mas o menos normal, con sus constantes travesuras y arrebatos me hacia ligera la vida, mi anunciado destino… pero ellos ¿a quien tienen para que les haga llevadera esta situación? Por ejemplo él, lo perdió todo en tan poco tiempo: su madre, la mujer que amaba y al que consideraba su mejor amigo… todo, las razones que le permitían seguir viviendo, sin comprender bien el porque, se le esfumaron de las manos quedándose solo… solo no, ahora no lo esta, nos tiene a nosotros pero, que podemos ofrecerle si cada uno ya tomo una decisión, ya eligió un camino, incluyendo los mas jóvenes; quienes fueron instruidos desde muy pequeños y que esperaban con ansias que sucediera para poder cumplir con algo mas que protegerlo…- descansa la espalda en la cama-… un deseo que cumplir, equivocado o acertado en realidad no importa, porque eso es lo que nos mueve, lo que nos motiva, lo que nos hace ser lo que somos incluido él… ya no hay decisiones equivocadas solo responsabilidad para lo que se decide y nuestras esperanzas puestas en él para que haga lo que crea correcto- eleva su mano a la altura de su mirada observándola con un gesto melancólico, una estrella pentagonal se dibuja en esta, la toma con la otra la lleva a su mejilla acariciándola- dos deseos distintos… con un fin en común…mi tan anhelado deseo- de nuevo mira su mano, descansándola en su frente- que no quiero ver hecho realidad"- cierra sus ojos vencidos por el sueño.

Sigue durmiendo, el tanto pensar lo ha cansado, su sueño es profundo pero alerta, lo suficiente como para sentir la presencia de "aquel" que toma delicadamente su mano…

-¿Por qué suprimir nuestros deseos? Si estos son los que guían nuestra vida, Subaru-kun-

-Sei- Seishiro-san…- intenta soltar su mano, sin éxito; decide levantarse pero…

-No hace falta que te levantes, así esta bien- le sonríe amablemente, haciéndolo desviar la mirada

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Conmigo no tienes que hacerte el duro, sabes que te conozco perfectamente bien, detrás de esa apariencia tan fría se encuentra el verdadero Subaru ¿cierto?- le besa la mano- aquel que nunca le haría daño a nadie, el tierno y amable Subaru-kun con el que alguna vez quise tener algo- alcanza su otra mano aprisionándole completamente, se acerca lentamente a su rostro intentando besarlo pero este mueve la cabeza evitándolo, aunque esto no significa que Seishiro se de por vencido ahí llegara mas tarde, sonríe al ver el delicado cuello decidiendo iniciar desde ahí, Subaru intenta huir pero su compañero es mas fuerte…

-N-no… que ¿Qué intenta hacer?-

-Algo que debí de hacer hace mucho- pasa sus labios por toda el área; Subaru lucha por soltarse pero Seishiro lo sujeta cada vez más fuerte; este alcanza su barbilla intentando llegar a los labios no consiguiéndolo por la falta de cooperación, se aparta un poco…

-Subaru-kun… Subaru-kun…- este no responde- ¡Subaru-kun!- reacciona algo asustado- lo siento, no era mi intención gritarte pero…- une sus labios a los de él, sin prisa, sin arrebato; Subaru evita pero se rinde a las demostraciones de "aquel"…


	2. Chapter 2

**ANHELOS…**

**II**

-Eso es Subaru-kun, no temas…- lo mira esbozando su singular sonrisa, roza sus labios bajando por su barbilla pasa por su cuello hasta el pecho, encontrándose con un obstáculo, sin soltarlo desabotona hábilmente con su boca la camisa, a cada botón una pausa para disfrutar de aquella piel blanca, estando seguro de que Subaru esta a su merced, suelta una de sus manos para recorrer con sus dedos el delgado torso… Subaru no comprende lo que sucede…

"-¿Por qué hace esto¿Qué pretende obtener? No lo entiendo, me tiene completamente a su merced y lo sabe… siempre le he pertenecido. No hay mejor oportunidad que esta para que cumpla con el trato, en realidad no me importaría que lo hiciera… pero creo que esa no es su intención… por ahora.-"

Seishiro admira la blanca desnudez de Subaru, estando medio desgarbado se le acerca sonriéndole…

-Eres precioso Subaru-kun…- lo besa apasionado, mientras pasa su mano por su cadera- ¿me permitirías dar el siguiente paso?- alcanza su miembro cubriéndolo completamente con su mano inicia el movimiento…

-aah… Sei- Seishiro-san…-

-Se siente bien ¿cierto? Pero ya es tiempo de pasar a otra cosa- se levanta llevándose un par de dedos a la boca, separa las piernas de Subaru introduciendo sus dedos en aquella virgen cavidad, este discretamente se queja, ante la satisfacción de Seishiro…

-Ungh… aaah n-no por favor… aaah du-duele…- Seishiro hace caso omiso de la suplica de este, se detiene solo para girarlo y ponerlo bocabajo, recostándose sobre su espalda le habla al oído…

-Es bueno que te duela¿acaso no sabes que no existe mayor placer que el dolor?-

-aaah… bas-basta aaah-

-Además ¿se te olvida quien soy? El verte sufrir es mí mas grande satisfacción, Subaru-kun- se aleja recorriendo con sus labios toda su espalda hasta incorporarse, tomándolo por la cintura le hace levantar su cadera acercándola a su bajo abdomen penetrándolo, Subaru intenta ahogar el dolor…

-aah ungh… argh aah n-no pa- para…- sin prestar atención a sus quejas, lo penetra completamente de un solo golpe, tal acción hace brotar lagrimas de los sorprendidos ojos de Subaru, quien aferra sus manos las sabanas estrujándolas.

De nueva cuenta lo gira quedando frente a frente, alcanza su rostro lamiendo las lágrimas del ojiverde

-Hmm, tus lagrimas, el mejor regalo que puedas darme- le besa jugando con su lengua- y ese sonrojo que enmarca tus mejillas te hace ver a un mas encantador de lo que eres-

-aaaah… e-eres aaah… ¿Por qué…?-

-En realidad no existe un porque, solo una satisfacción como parte del trato- acelera sus movimientos

-aaaahh… "parte del trato" aaahh…- pensó- aaah en-entonces aaah… pa-para ti sigo… sigo siendo aaah-

-………. Tal vez- aumenta el ritmo, llegando al maximo éxtasis tensa su cuerpo arqueándose un poco, Subaru hace lo propio, soltando su cuerpo cansado, Seishiro se deja caer sobre el alabándolo…

-Eres magnifico Subaru-kun, por eso yo…-


	3. Chapter 3

**ANHELOS…**

**III**

Subaru no da crédito de lo que este le ha dicho, perturbado abre sus ojos sorprendido al descubrir que en realidad se encuentra solo en la habitación…

-Un sueño… solo de esa forma seria posible pero aun así lo dudo- toma de nuevo su mano- Seishiro-san…- un trueno en forma de dragón se eleva al cielo, tomando su gabardina deja la habitación.

Llega donde el dragón de la tierra, el escenario es desalentador, sopla el viento llevándose consigo decenas de pétalos de cerezo, llamando la atención del causante de tal escena…

-Subaru-kun, que gusto verte de nuevo-

"-(…) por eso yo…"-recuerda- ni en mis mas profundos sueños...jamás lo diría… ¡JAMAS!-reflexiona sin quitarle la vista de encima…

-¿Sucede algo? Subaru-kun- tomándole de la barbilla, dejándole marcas de sangre

-No, no sucede nada- soltándose abruptamente, da un par de pasos hacia atrás, uniendo sus manos invoca su kekkai, Seishiro observa como se levanta la barrera…

-Veo que no deseas charla un poco-

-Eso es lo que menos a ti te interesa- desplegando varias sutras entre sus manos se dispone a atacar, el moreno lo observa complacido…

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? Subaru-kun- tal respuesta lo sorprende, pero no lo desvía de su propósito con un rápido movimiento lanza los sellos invocándolos…

-Shuku you dou… ¡hiku!- Seishiro se defiende del ataque pero Subaru ya esta preparando el siguiente mientras piensa…

"-No hay decisiones equivocadas solo responsabilidad ante lo que se decide… fe y esperanza para que lo anhelado se haga realidad…"- la pela se intensifica "-… mi amada equivocación, que solo puede ser pagada con…"-

-Lo siento pero aun no es tiempo, Subaru-kun, aun no, ya que el verte sufrir es mí mas grande satisfacción -desaparece antes de un certero ataque, dejándolo con la incertidumbre de aquellas palabras recordando aquel ¿sueño?…

"- Además ¿se te olvida quien soy? El verte sufrir es mi mas grande satisfacción" "(…) por eso yo…"- Seishiro-san…-

FIN

Notas: todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Heme aquí de nuevo, para aquells que me pidieron más de esta linda parejita, misión cumplida. Espero les agrade tanto como el anterior, muchas gracias a tods por sus comentarios y Iori-kun ya dame noticias de ellos ¡onegai! Ya saben dejen comentarios o manden un mail. MIL GRACIAS!


End file.
